mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiago Alves vs. Kuniyoshi Hironaka
Thiago Alves had a five-inch reach advantage. The Fight Alves had a five-inch reach advantage. The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Wait wait wait, a few seconds in, 'Hironaka is one of the few guys to go the distance with Jon Fitch' from Rogan. O.o Hmm? Hironaka missed a body kick. Four thirty-five. They kept circling. Alves was respecting Hironaka a lot. Hmm. Alves missed a jab. Alves landed a hard inside leg kick with four fifteen. Alves blocked a jab. Four minutes. Hironaka landed a good leg kick himself. They circled some more. Three thirty-five. Alves missed a jab. Hironaka blocked a high kick. Alves landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Hironaka alanded a left hook. Alves landed an inside leg kick. Hironaka blocked a left hook and ate a big leg kick. Three minutes. Alves blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five as Alves landed an inside leg kick. Alves landed a big leg kick. Alves checked a hard leg kick. Ow. Alves landed a body shot with two fifteen, a left hook there to the body actually, and an inside leg kick. Alves landed a Superman punch. Alves landed a leg kick wtih two minutes. Alves landed another inside leg kick. Alves landed a left hook. Hironaka landed an inside leg kick and ate one. One thirty-five. Hironaka was limping. Alves landed an inside leg kick. He tried a high kick and slipped and fell. He stood and landed a leg kick but Hironaka got a single leg with one fifteen. Alves was trying to stand. One minute. They stood to the clinch. Hironaka broke with an elbow and a left hook. Alves landed a big inside leg kick and checked a leg kick. Alves landed a massive inside leg kick. Thirty-five. Alves landed a right hand and an inside leg kick and another right hand and dropped Hironaka and he was pounding rbutally with left hands. Fifteen with a hammerfist. Hironaka retained half-guard and hung on for dear life. The first round ended and Alves stood and walked away. Alves had a big cut under his right eye in his corner. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Alves landed an inside leg kick. He missed a high kick. Four thirty-five. Alves landed an inside leg kick. He missed a Superman punch. Four fifteen. Hironaka landed a body kick. Alves landed an inside leg kick. He shot for a single and got it, Alves stood with four minutes, Hironaka dumped Alves back down to half-guard. Good job by Hironaka on the ground. Alves avoiding damage. Three thirty-five. Alves spun out and stood and broke. Alves slipped a jab. Three fifteen as Hironaka landed a leg kick. Alves replied to the inside. Alves landed a right hand and hurt Hironaka again and a hard body kick. A hard uppercut and a left hook and a right hand and another uppercut, all with three minutes. A hard right hand, Rogan was screaming that Hironaka was out on his feet. A hard left hook and a right hand. Hironaka started to fall and Alves shoved him to the side. He stood over him. He went to one knee in front of him. Now both knees in front of him. Hironaka looks dazed. Two thirty-five. Alves landed a right hand. Hironaka stood to the clinch and worked for a single. Alves was defending. Two fifteen. He kept defending. Two minutes. Hironaka finally gave it up and they broke. Hironaka's face was a mess. He ate a leg kick, another and that one hurt him. One thirty-five. Alves landed another big leg kick. Hironaka replied with one fifteen. Alves landed another inside and missed a Superman punch and landed another inside leg kick and a right hand and Hironaka was covering up against the cage and the referee stopped it for the rare standing technical knockout.